The Hopeless try
by lavi's a cupcake
Summary: when hibari is teased with windows and the sakura scent he hates so much and when trying just is hopeless.With mukuro all behind it. Rated M for later chapters if there made.6918 yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**+Authors notes+ **

**Hey this is my first story so don't like hate it.... if you would like me to right more i have 3 more chapters.... if you want just tell me. and give me ideas please!!!!**

It was a normal day in Namimori as usual. Schools out so Hibari Kyouya starts his rounds around the school taking his time to make sure every nook and cranny has been checked. He

took a break because he pretty much had no reason to keep going he was finished with the second floor anyways. He stopped near a window and leaned the wall next to it letting him

see probably half the windows view It was a full moon starting to come out, making the grounds of the school light up as if it was day. Mist started to form from the change in

temperature that had rapidly cooled down when the sun went away making everything somewhat wet. He stood up and started walking down the stairs to finish the rest of the school

grounds. While walking with a somewhat slow and steady pace he noticed the window was open around the class 1-A the breathed deeply from annoyance.

"Why the hell would you keep the window open for no reason such an ignorant person who ever had done such a thing, they'll surly get what there asking for."

A strong wind blew making his hair flow in the wind and a sweet but deadly scent flowing past him making his knees go numb and a sweat drop fall down his face drip of his chin but, he

easy gained control and closed the window quickly and leaning against the ledge realizing its winter and sakura trees aren't in bloom and quickly rapped his hands around his tofas

looking around but not finding the person he'd been looking for and quickly finished his rounds so he wouldn't have to deal with the scent anymore .He was almost done with his rounds

and turned around to go back but noticed 5 windows all the way opened and muddy dirt in the form of shoe prints every where making him more and more irritated by the second. He

quickly cleaned it up and headed back up stairs in hope to calm his rageing nerves but quickly found the breeze of wind flowing in and out of the second floor hallway from almost every

window wide open. He froze; He thought he was going to explode from his anger any second. Someone was trying there very hardest to piss him off and it was working he thought. He

tried to calm down knowing that's what the person making the violation wanted.

He started walking towards the window in the hope to shut them but the breeze got there before him and the sakura scent made his knees go out making him more pissed along with

the reason why the windows are open in the first place. He tried to gain control but his knees wouldn't give. One more breeze came by and this time more heavily scented of sakura.

Making him lose his breath. Sweat dripped down his face. He looked out the windows to figure out the reason why the wind was blowing so much and noticed the storm that had been

coming. He didn't notice earlier cause he was so pissed at the other windows and the muddy foot prints. He quickly gain control of his breathing and knees and stood up making a quickly

but steady move to closed the windows that were close to him so the wind wouldn't blow so much in the place where he was standing. He would have no more of the annoying wind and

the scent it carried. He hated to be weak.

Around the 5th window that's was already half way closed had a huge gust of wind blew threw it, Making it faster from the small space it had to squeeze throw making him shut his eyes

and breathed in shortly but then deeply cause not only was the scent gone but the smell of rain replaced it making the wind not so bad and his lungs relax with the purifying wind. When

he opened his eyes he quickly noticed the small pinkish rain drop shaped petal that he hated so much on the ground. Then automatically on guard, Once again had squeezed his hands

around his tofas. Letting his fingers tap the bar in impatiens to bite to death the person who had been causing all the misgif . He felt a somewhat funny stare that was behind him and

acted without intention and swirled around putting him self in not exactly best position. He was staring in to the multi colored eyes full of play and probably what one calls lust. Of which

everyone called Mukuro. He was disgusted someone like that was so close to him without any respect towards him. He gave him A I'm going to freaking kill you if you don't back off stare

which only made the illusionist giggle with playfulness. He tried to hit him with a blow to the stomach but Mukuro dodged it leaving him in the air with his head slightly low Hibari toke

advantage of this and he hit him with a blow to the head in an easy and dangerous swipe. But the illusionist disappeared showing the person Hibari thought was Mukuro being an

aillusion him making him twitch in annoyance. In hopes to make the little skylark more mad He decided to make an illusion Hibari Kyouya would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**+Authors note+**

**This time i had gotten help by my friend for the kiss seen cause if i did it. it would of been rated M or R (which it ended up being anyways as u noticed so it sounds funny) so i let her do it. Idk i should of changed it but ill see what you guys say. I had put some really random stuff in this one so dont be like that was stupid please this is my first story! but hope you in joy.. and i know my spelling is horrible i spelled checked everything. aleast i tryed and thanks for the reviews even though i uploaded this right after i read them also thanks for the ideas pll they helped!**

Mukuro's illusions quickly gained control. It wasn't very easy but he did it. It didn't exactly make Hibari a happy cupcake but it did make him extremely mad that he haddent known

that he was so weak when it came to illusions. Just the feeling of illusions them selves made him want to throw up, his knees were weak and it was just like the sakura. He opened his

eyes not realizing that he had closed them and toke a quick look around like he did at school. Quick and detailed gathering every little blade of grass or piece of stone. But there wasn't

really anything. His surroundings where completely pitch black like a world without a moon, it seemed to be like one of those rooms or scenarios in a horror film when its just like

this and you turn around and bam there something behind you. When Hibari was done looking around the horror film thought popped back up in his mind and he decided to turn around.

He didn't do it fast but very slow just moving his legs slightly to the right inch by inch. His heart was racing to see what was behind him.

"Maybe it's Mukuro" he thought.

But, Nothing… He was a little disappointed (who wouldn't be?) so he turned back around and tried to not get so pumped up about some horror film he seen on TV to days ago.

He heard a slight laugh And he quickly when on guard having is tofas ready to beat the crap out of mukuro. But he thought maybe it was just his imagination. His mind was racing to figure out all the scenarios that

could happen while he was in this so called illusion. He shut his eyes trying to calm his mind and breathed out deeply through his mouth only to receive a tongue in flicked kiss on his lips.

Mukuros tongue fought Hibari's but he quickly won exploring his new little warm space which would soon be his. Hibari shot his eyes open only to be looking straight into the eyes of

Mukuro. His horror scene Kinda came true but not the way he wanted it. Mukuro smiled on his lips making he Hibari twitch in annoyance. Then while still in a deep kiss he started moving

his fingertips in a stroking like motion on Hibari stomach making him winch it was a weird feeling it sent chilles down his spine he wanted more. Mukuro stopped and backed off. Hibari

couldn't help but to have the WTH look on his face he quicky turned around noticing that mukuro had a smirk on his face. He had became speechless not knowing what to say quickly shaking it off

and replacing it with enough anger and shear will to kill elephant and to leave mukuro kinda shocked.

He also shoke it off only to replayed with a smirk and a

"I didn't think you'd like it that much."

He walked around the boy who had automatically had been wearing a dangerous glare And had replied with a

"Ill bite you to death you stupid herbivore.''

In his monotone voice that seemed to pierce right threw you.

Mukuro stared at him only to look away a second later. He thought he was going to die of laughter from the boys face it was priceless. It was a very long and silent many minutes later

Hibari decided to speak his mind about this horrible pervert of a man that mukuro was so he did. He told him everything he needed to know about how weak and retard and waste of a

human being he was. Mukuro only sat and listen in enjoyment he quickly let him go from the grip his illusions which has caused him so much pain to not be able to move very much. Hibari

had noticed his pain that he just remembered he had lifted. Wasting no time to start moving a Mukuros throat making him run at full speed to get to mukuro and start trying to take a so

called bite out of him. (Kinda like a cookie)Mukuro quickly and easily dodged and backed away all the attacks Hibari Had on him even the one he was hit earlier but escaped it was pretty

much a warm up for him. Making Hibari to get quite annoyed at the fact he couldn't land a hit on him like earlier. Not that was truly him or anything which made him even madder when he

thought about it. After a couple more hits that of course missed but not by much and could probably kill a airplane (even though there not alive but more likely to knock them out of the sky.)

Hibari stopped to catch his breath. But made the wrong decision to do so and was quickly captured by the illusionist he had rapped his hands around Hibari's hips to make sure he

wouldn't go anywere and had made his illusions lock hibaris hands in place so he wouldn't take a hit at him. The Pineapple breathed deeply in his ear which wasn't on purpose from

Mukuros point of view he was tired of dogeing. Hibari shivered making it run down his spine. Hibari thought it was to piss him off.

A strong wind blew by making Hibari close his eyes and breath in deep to the relaxing sound of the wind that let his hair fly. But he quickly thought why would there be wind in a illusion

and opened his eyes to see a snowy land being painted on the dark walls .He was still being held captive by mukuro which had started kissing his neck. Hibari let out a small moan.

Moving his head to see if mukuro had heard it. He wasn't even there…Mukuro disappeared. The sination of the kiss marks on his neck were still there making him shake his body to stop it.

Since muruko

wasn't there he decided to take his time to look around because he never knew when he would come back. He noticed the wintery scene was still being painted. It seemed like it was

spilled on the walls from the little droplets of paint which looked like rain droplets racing down a window. It was a perfect picture for a snow white land with mountains and bare trees.

The sky was purple a pretty purple that you found in blueberrys .he also noticed there wasn't a sun or clouds. It was pretty light outside though. He decided to look around a little bit

more. There was no black anymore… the paint like drawing that the illusionist made was now was a town it way far left seemed to be spring there it was lush green and pink….a lot of

pink from the sakura trees that were in full bloom there. There was more of those then he had ever seen…he decided to stay in the snow. He needed to stay away from the things that

made him weaker. He sat down and thought might as well laid down. He needed more energy and he had nothing else to do. He noticed the snow wasn't all that cold on his back it wasn't wet ether it was perfect temp. Id might as well fall asleep he thought, He didn't care anymore, he can do whatever he wants.

"I'm done playing games."


	3. Chapter 3

**+Authors notes+**

**Yay i finally finished this chapter i kinda...rushed the end sorry bout that i tryed to keep it T rated but will end up changing it cause of this chapter. but anyways i hope it was easy to read i now my grammar isnt very good and alot of the stuff i Writing doesnt make sense but just to let you now if you hated the ending i will write more ok!! only if you want cause i already started on a new story YaY!! but anyway if you want me to continue Writing say it in a review or something you want to right it but i need it like somewere where i can see it not like on someone else like story cause then theyll get confused and i cant read your guys minds. also give me IDEAS there very helpful and i usly use them.**

Mukuro was a tad bit confused at what the skylark was doing. He tried his best to make winds that carried the scent he Hibari all so hated but he just kept sleeping only moving around a

little. He didn't even change his expression which was still a sleeping face. Mukuro grew impatient and acted on his own. He started taking his snow white fantasy illusion away replacing

it with completely black again then painted the floor with red stone tiles that could go for miles. He started moving step by step. Knowing to be quite from Chrome telling him about

Tsuna's stories about the day he was at the hospital… and Hibari…So he tipped toed close to him making sure there wasn't a sound which was easy. It was his illusion anyways…but

decided he need some kind of reinforcements just incase and quickly made ropes appear instantly rapping around Hibari's arms, legs, and hands. Making Hibari quickly wake up ( I wasn't

sure what to say… its hard to describe) quickly adjusting his eyes and noticing the floor was much colder than it originally was and noticed that the scenery was black again. He tried to

see what Mukuros planning noticing that he was rapped up. Vines? He thought"irritating"... He tried to squirm in hopes of the vines to break but they seem to be hard as steel they were

even cold just like the tile floor. He settled down knowing if he struggled. 1) it would be what mukuro wanted and no one wants that.2) His hands would start bleeding and they would

hurt to move when he killed the stupid pineapple for making him seem so weak. It toke him a second but the idea blasted in his mine realized what was going to happened and decided

to go back to sleep in hopes of Mukuro to leave him alone.

Mukuro didn't fall for it he new Hibari was faking it (He was watching him the hole time!) and thought he should punish him for that. He toke a couple steps making some of them fast,

slow, or loud. He twirled around like a girl in love on a spring day. While humming a song just to make him mad and when he got close he sang the lyrics right in his ear making Hibari

twitch from his hot breath and his singing… it was good But, love songs and happy doesn't really mix with Mukuros voice. Mukuro walked over slowly stopping half way and bent down to

cup his face with his left hand stretching out to reach him. Still singing to the melody Mukuro dropped to the ground so Hibari wouldn't be so out of touch (He was pretty far away…

Mukuros tall). He squeezed his to knees into Hibari's stomach so it was like sandwich with knees on each side and a mukuro on top letting him no way to move and struggle. It made

Hibari squirm from discomfort. Mukuro started moving his hands he moved one of his hands on Hibari chin and threw his head back with tons of pressure on making Hibari slam his head

on the floor making Hibari totally oblivious to what Mukuro would be doing. Making mukuro laugh a little from the surprise look on hibaris face and thought was funny what he was doing

to the little boy. Hibari didn't think so. His head was throbbing from all the pressure he was under. But, quickly blew it off when noticed the fingertips making there way up and threw his

shirt unbuttoning all the cute pearl white buttons and pulling the shirt. When mukuro toke of Hibaris shirt completely he was taken over by the light tone skinned that the boy had and

started to make the most of it starting with his hands he only had one free hand so he look the palm of his right hand and slowly started moving his hand up adding more and more of his

hand on his stomach It gave Hibari the goose bumps and making him shiver. Mukuro only laughed. He petted his abdomen a couple more times and tiptoed his fingertips down to his

pants undoing his easy to unzip black pants and made his way threw his underwear. Hibari squirmed as much as he could to stop the actions the pervert man was making. Automatically

mukuro stop make Hibari give a big sigh only again to be kissed. Hibari this time shut his teeth quickly making a wall so Mukuros pesky tongue couldn't get through. Mukuro didn't like this

to much he wanted to have fun! He moved his fingers back into Hibari's already unzipped pants and squeeze his manhood making Hibari squirm as much has he possibly could and with

out thinking left his mouth wide open mukuro quickly toke his hand of hibaris chin letting the pressure go and went strait to hibaris mouth but stopped. Cause Hibari wasn't squirming "It

wasn't very fun if he wasn't trying to avoid contact" he thought. But, at that same time Hibari didn't know what was happening and was having a hard time with keeping calm so mukuro

wouldn't have his way with him. Mukuro knew that Hibari was trying to stop from making him self hard but epically fail and left his mouth still wide open he continued going for his mouth

and got in easily Hibari stop his train of thought and quickly tried to protest with his tongue and failed... again. Mukuro explored his mouth once again to make sure every thing was there.

After a few minutes he stopped the kiss so Hibari could catch his breath. He was so cute not knowing you could breathe when you kissed. After a few seconds before Hibari could catch

his breath Mukuro started kissing again only to do the same actions he had did earlier because someone is to stubborn to just let him kiss. (Ifs that's what it's called) Hibari moaned

making mukuro smirk. It was a couple minutes later that mukuro stopped all his actions and got off of Hibari to only start singing again. Hibari watched every move he made making sure

that the man wasn't doing anything else… its not that he didn't like it. It's just that it felt weird to be with one of the same gender. Hibari quickly realized what he had been thinking about

it and decided to change his subject to something else it wasn't him to be thinking like that. Mukuro started talking to break the silence and turned around. It was a funny sight so see

Hibari thinking about something so hard while almost naked and tide up. To make Hibari noticed him he toke the vines off making Hibari automatically notice and start moving. Mukuro

started walking again going around Hibari as he sat up. Hibari started glaring and went for his tofas which weren't exactly there… he looked down at him self it was a pathetic sight he

though to himself. And noticed at the corner of his eyes his shirt and tofas they were in a clear box and his shirt was folded. "How can they be folded when I've been watching mukuro the

hole time? " He decided to stop moving and just sit there and watch mukuro. He noticed that mukuro was Kinda getting burly and soon started to disappear along with the background

and everything went white. Hibari opened his eyes a little bit at a time noticing the rays of the sun was hitting his face "morning?" he mumbled. He shot up out of what was the school

bed in the infirmary and looked around noticing in the door way was mukuro leaning on the side of the the most mischievous smirk on his face. Hibari knew that the whole

dream or whatever it was he just had it was Mukuros entire fault and he was going to pay for it. Mukuro started walking towards Hibari he quickly focused his attention back on mukuro

but was quickly captured with a kiss

Hibari closed his eyes cause who new what mukuro would do. Only to open them a second later to see what was going on and why he wasn't continuing but there was nothing in front of

him. He had disappeared leaving Hibari quite disappointed. He got up and quickly walked to his office opened the door and got changed with the extra clothes that he lefted in his cabinet

and walked out as the bell rang and continued as if nothing happened.


End file.
